


Back Up

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Baldrick is sneaky.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/gifts).



> Baldrick is B_Radley's OC, used by permission here.

"What's in it for me to not let Croft know you're both here and planning something reckless?"

"Do we have to do this every time, Phygus?"

The lack of willingness to banter or put him in his place was what made the diminutive, self-proclaimed pervert lay off the usual game of sexual innuendo. He looked at the faded lekku, the wear on the current poncho hiding armor and weapons .

"I can get you the information. Come back in an hour."

"Thank you."

When she returned, Phygus Baldrick would have back up for her. She'd only ruled out Croft, after all.


End file.
